The masticatory force generated during biting puts pressure on the patient's dentition. Often, this force is concentrated on a few contact points between the upper and lower dentition.
A dental restoration is used to restore a tooth or multiple teeth. For example, a crown is a dental restoration that is used to restore a single tooth. A bridge is another example of a dental restoration. A bridge restores multiple teeth. In some circumstances, dental restorations are used to restore functionality after a tooth is damaged. In other circumstances, dental restorations are used to aesthetically improve a patient's dentition.
Dental restorations may be formed from many different materials. Each material has its own properties. Some materials are very strong. Other materials provide superior aesthetic properties.